


A Farmer and A Musician (and Tommy)

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Techno joins Wilbur and Tommy in their revolution.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

Techno grimaced at the poorly built walls that surrounded him. He wasn't particularly fond of being here, but Wilbur had reminded him of the favor he still owed. He internally cursed the being who decided to let the music god keep that memory as he ran alongside Tommy and his skeleton horse.

"Here we are, Techno." Tommy hopped off the horse, greeting Wilbur as he exited the 'base'.

"Long time no see?" He offered, holding out his hand. Wilbur hesitantly accepted.

"Long time no see indeed, Techno." He replied.

"So how have things been?" Techno asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the blond teen who was feeding the horse, before looking back at Wilbur. "Does he know?" He whispered.

The music god shook his head. "Things have been stressful, Techno. We need your help."

"Well I do still owe you that favor so I guess I'll help." He answered.

"I'm going to be honest Techno, I don't exactly trust you."

"I can't change that yet, can I?"

Tommy laughed nervously at them. "Well we're off to a great start." He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur glanced at the farm with a frown. The combat god has been farming potatoes for a week, and shows no signs of stopping.

"Hey, Techno, are you ok?" He finally asks, joining his friend in the farm room. His friend looks at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Do you know how long you've been farming potatoes?" The music god feels compelled to ask.

"A few hours, probably." Techno replies, going back to replanting.

"It's been a week, Techno."

"Oh." He replied, replanting the last row. "The revolution waits for no man." Standing up, he turned to his ally. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"You haven't stopped in a week. Aren't you tired?" Wilbur questions.

"I literally beat the god of harvest by farming for 2 years straight. I'm sure I will be fine." 

"Two years! Techno that isn't healthy! This isn't healthy!"

"I've been a god longer than you, Wil', I don't really need that much sleep."

"Then why did you sleep for two months back when you ruled our Empire!?" Wil' yelled, concern lacing his face. A loud thud echoed past them. They turned around, seeing Tommy pick himself up.

"Tommy, how long have you been standing there?" Wilbur asked, reaching his hand out and grabbing the teen's shoulder.

"Since you walked in here." The blond admitted. "Did he really sleep that long or are you exaggerating cause you do that sometimes." Tommy looked the music god in the eyes.

"I guess we have to explain." The combat god groaned.

"I'll explain, go to sleep Techno. I'm not letting you sleep for two months with enemies on the horizon again."

"But-" He tried to argue but Wilbur's pointed glare stopped him. "Fine." He drawled, leaving the farm room.

"Tommy, I'll explain what we were talking about. Let's sit down by the fire at least."

"Okay, Wilbur." Tommy agreed, following him out.


End file.
